Poke-Fusion
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: Humans and Pokemon alike are being targeted by a mysterious group of individuals. Follow Eclipse as he himself is used in an experiment and interacts with the victims of previous experiments. What happens when The First suddenly loses control? Will Eclipse and his friends be able to save the world? Please give it a try, readers! ON HOLD FOR NOW
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! Here's a new story that I came up with on the fly! I actually had a dream a few weeks ago and just can't get it out of my head! So, I thought maybe sharing it would fun. Here we go! I don't own rights to Pokémon!

* * *

 **Poke-Fusion**

Prologue

Eleven Years Ago At the Cerise City Hospital…

A doctor appears running alongside a gurney. "What's the status?"

"Eleven, female," a nurse read off a clipboard. "She was found on the route to Cerise City."

He lifted the blanket, letting it fall from his hand as a look of concern overcame his features. "I thought there was only one victim! Why are there two?"

"The second was identified as her companion Pokemon," The nurse bowed her head. "Whom didn't make it..."

The doctor ushered the nurse on ahead as he ducked into a room and prepared for surgery. For hours, the staff labored over the victim, fighting against time itself as her vitals grew worse. They all hung their heads as the monitors screeched, the heart line falling into a straight line.

"I'll call it," the doctor looked toward the clock. "Time of death: April 16th, 2:01 AM."

As they turned away to clean up, they were thrown back as a blue light exploded from the table where the victim was. They watched in horror mixed with awe as the victim became enshrouded with the blue light and began levitating, her eyes glowing brightly as a strange blue sphere formed in each hand. The light grew, blinding everyone in the room, and when it finally faded away, the girl was gone.

Elsewhere...

"So you mean to tell me that our most precious project has escaped?!" A shadowed figure slammed its fist into what used to be a containment chamber, causing the surrounding persons to tremble in fear. "I don't care what it takes, you find her right now!"

A woman wearing red spectacles stepped forward. "Sir, are you suggesting that we send out-"

"I am." The man turned, facing a nearby computer screen. "Meanwhile, let's attempt another, this one male. I believe Eclipse Shroud would be an excellent choice, don't you agree, Dr. Draco?"

A man stepped forward from the shadows, his lips lifting into a smile. "I shall make contact with his family right away, sir."


	2. Aftermath

Hey, everyone! Here's the first chapter of Poke-Fusion! I know the prologue was short, but hopefully this will tie you all over for a little while. I don't own Pokemon! Please leave a review!

* * *

Aftermath

 **Modern Day**

 **Eclipse POV**

"Fire Blast!"

Gritting my teeth, I gathered my aura into a sphere and released it into the fiery symbol before it could make contact. A smirk found its way onto my face as I glanced over my shoulder at balcony where the doctors stood. Launching into the air, I formed a bone club in my hands and swung it at them.

The doctors flinched as it made contact with the protective glass, but one stepped forward and met my challenging glare. "Now, now, Eclipse, none of that today."

I huffed, landing with a soft thump and crossing my arms. "You're no fun."

The doctor laughed, descending the staircase to meet me at the bottom. He was Dr. Draco, Eclipse's personal caretaker and one of his closest friends. Standing at six feet seven and sporting a wild haircut the color of vermillion, he was very easy to pick out from a crowd. "Come on, let's take a walk."

...

Following him down the hallway, he began his usual interrogation. "What do you think about this fusion? It's a fighting type, just as you requested."

"It's impressive," I said, glancing down at my black hands. "It's a Lucario, correct?"

He nodded. "But you prefer a fire-type, am I right?"

Around here I'm known as Eclipse. I was once a Marine, but had medical difficulties and was forced out. Since then, my warrior spirit has been restless and hungry for battle. Dr. Draco, a friend from childhood, came and suggested that I take part in a Pokemon experiment. My current medical history wasn't a problem since the experiment's sponsors said they would pay for any issues that would come up.

The experiment focuses on humans gaining similar Pokemon characteristics through transfusions on the cellular level. We were asked to chose a Pokemon at the beginning of the study and they would serve to provide the cells needed to conduct the experiments. So far, my health has improved exponentially thanks to the cells of a Blazikin and my companion Charizard. Today was a trial of a fighting-type cells and the end result wasn't too shabby, but I wasn't as comfortable with it as with the previous fire-type cells. Not to mention the physical effects with a Lucario were far from favorable.

"Eclipse, they have a job for you."

I perked up as he gave me the shot to cancel out the Lucario's cells and sighed as my physical appearance returned to normal. "Let me guess, it's about another Pokemon recovery mission."

Draco laughed. "Close. You recall that incident I told you about before you came to assist us?"

"The escaped experiment," I nodded. "What about it?"

"They want you to go undercover and retrieve it."

"Not happening." I stood, preparing to exit the room. "Nothing you say will change my mind either."

Draco sighed, resting his back against the wall. "And here I give you a chance to find a girl."

Rolling my eyes, I turned back to poke him in the chest. "That's enough incentive to you, but I'm not a lady killer like you."

He shrugged me off, his look turning serious as he handed me a file. "This is her file. Will you at least think about it?"

My eyes locked on the file. It wouldn't hurt to at least take a peak... "I'm not making any promises." I said, tucking the file into my leather jacket and heading back to my quarters.

Blaze greeted me with a head butt to the chest, knocking me down onto my bed. He was my companion as well as my best friend. I pulled out the file and opened it up. There was a picture of a girl around 11 next to a sketch of an older version, what she would look like today; high cheekbones, big eyes, small mouth, brown hair. In the photograph, she was holding hands with a Riolu as they played near a waterfall. "They are saying that this little girl managed to escape by herself?" I raised an eyebrow, sitting up and showing it to Blaze. "What do you think?"

* * *

 **Draco POV**

Ever since I came to work for this group, things have been progressing at a startling pace. The first experiment that occurred over eleven years ago had resulted in something that we didn't think was possible. They were fools to underestimate the consequences and I had personally witnessed the catastrophic result, and it still haunted me to this very day. Picking up a copy of the file that I handed Eclipse, I took each piece of paper and fed it through the shredder, recalling the day that changed everything...

 _"Dr. Draco, I don't feel so well..."_

 _I kneeled down to her level, placing a hand against her forehead. "What's the matter?"_

 _She shivered violently as Riolu wrapped a blanket around themselves. "My head is throbbing and I'm seeing strange things..."_

 _Glancing at her desk, I noticed that her food looked strange. "Do you remember who brought your dinner?"_

 _Her eyes swam out of focus and I found figure darkness into the shadow of a figure. Placing her under the bed covers, I grabbed one of the test tubes and inspected it under the microscope. My gut twisted in worry as I confirmed it to be Riolu's cells along with those belonging to a Zoroark and Latias. If someone happened to slip her more cells than what was the decided dosage, including more types, she could be in trouble._

 _"Ri!"_

 _I spun around as a blue light exploded from where she had been lying, covering my ears as she began screaming. When the smoke cleared, I found her levitating a few inches from the floor, thrashing around and clawing at herself as if something was trying to surface from inside. Thinking quickly, I grabbed Riolu and strapped on a traveling pack then turned it to face me. "You need to get her out of here."_

 _"Ri ri!" It nodded in understanding._

 _"Make sure you go somewhere safe so they can't find you." I said, hugging it briefly. "Its' all up to you, now."_

 _It nodded again, surround its trainer in a protective aura, and they vanished in a flash of blue. For hours I waited in my quarters, worried that they would be caught any second. It wasn't until 2:01 that I was summoned back to her chambers and given information about what had happened to her once Riolu had teleported them from this place._

"I'm so sorry, Riolu..." I whispered, shredding the last document. "It wasn't supposed to end like this."

I sat upright as the the door opened, revealing Eclipse and Blaze, causing one of my eyebrows to rise.

"Don't give me that look," Eclipse huffed, plopping down into a bean bag chair as Blaze went to stand near my desk. "Blaze thought we should take a look, so count us in."

"Is that so?" I smirked, settling into a more comfortable position as he handed the file back to me. "So let me get this straight, you are agreeing to this because of Blaze?"

He shot me a glare. "Should I change my mind?"

"No, of course not." I said, waving a hand. "I trust you read all the details?"

"To be honest, I just skimmed it."

I mentally smacked him upside the head, but this could work to my advantage. My eyes shifted to the silent Charizard in the corner. If my plan was to work, I would need to be extra careful while executing this mission. Reaching under my desk, I flipped a lever as I sent the Charizard a nod.

Eclipse jumped as the door opened and people began filling the room, each holding a weapon that was pointed at his chest. "What's the big idea?!"

Standing, I walked over to Blaze, a smirk painted on my face. "I was wondering why you were snooping around the file room, but I never imagined that you were in league with the previous experiment." Keeping my front in their direction, I clasped a little traveling pack to Blaze. "How could you betray me, Eclipse, I thought you were my best friend."

The look he sent my way was hot enough to burn my insides. "You bastard!" He thrashed as they forced his arms behind his back. "Blaze, use Dragon Rage!"

I stepped back from the Charizard, nodding, and fell into darkness. It wouldn't be long now...


	3. Lucario of a Different Color

Hey, everyone! Here's another chapter for you! How is the story so far? Do you like it? Please leave a review and let me know! I don't own Pokemon!

* * *

 **Lucario of a Different Color**

Eclipse POV

"Blaze, use Dragon Rage!" I shouted, bracing for the impact and ducking underneath the desk as the room was blown apart. Through the smoke, I saw Draco's figure fall to the ground. A part of me wanted to teach him a lesson, but seeing the guards turn their weapons on Blaze made my blood boil. I had to get him out of here. Climbing onto his back, I patted his neck. "Time to blow this stand."

Blaze roared, causing any glass in this part of the base to shatter, and with a giant pump of his wings, we rocketed through the five stories above us and into the night sky. The cool breeze tickled my face as I turned to take one last look at the base. "So long, Draco." I felt something stab me in the thigh and I fell into darkness.

...

Something wasn't right...I was colder than usual and there was a strange sound...it was a rumbling clanking sound...as if I was in a vehicle... Opening an eye slightly, I spotted Blaze ensnared in a wired net with a muzzle over his mouth. My arm protested as the floor bounced, confirming that we were in a vehicle, and felt my heart drop. My arm was covered in fur and there was a tuft of fur tickling my neck. Blaze noticed my movement and began to fight his bindings. _"Hey, buddy, calm down, okay?_ " I smiled, sighing in relief. At least I could use telepathy and not have to make incoherent sounds like a regular Lucario. Speaking of which, how the hell DID this happen? I felt a growl rise in my chest as the vehicle slid to a stop and the trunk door opened.

The growl died as a Blaziken darted past and freed Blaze with a swift Focus Punch. It faced me, eyes narrowed and poised to deliver another Focus Punch. It didn't speak, but it's eyes were more verbal than any I have ever seen. They portrayed the desire to help me, but there was caution in their depths.

I narrowed my eyes. _"I'm really in no position to make demands, but I would appreciate any and all assistance."_

The Blaziken nodded, landing its Focus Punch, and gesturing for us to follow it into the night. I sniffed, attempting to pick up its scent, but all I caught was the scent of the coming rain. We ran through a grove of trees, cleanly dodging any obstacle that happened to pop up and slid to a stop near the bank of a lake. The fiery Pokemon turned to us, it's eyes tight and narrow, asking what we were doing in this region.

Starting from the beginning, I told him everything that had happened. When I got to the part of waking up in this condition, it kept forward, it's fist ablaze. I quickly made a bone club and blocked it, the red fire casting our faces into dancing shadows. _"What's your deal?!"_

A loud tenor voice entered my head as it leapt away and landed in a nearby tree, it's eyes glaring at us from between the branches. _"So you're not a real Pokemon."_

 _"So you know telepathy even though Blaziken isn't known to accomplish that level of communication,"_ I growled, keeping my aura gathered into the bone club so I could make out his outline. _"Looks like I'm not the only one here who's not who they appear to be."_

Silence fell for a few seconds, Blaze and I standing together while Blaziken remained in the tree. I raised an eyebrow as it became enshrouded by a blue light. The Lucario genes seemed to go crazy as a new scent hit my nose, one that I haven't smelled before. It was almost sweet as vanilla with an undertone of berries, flooding my senses with different colors as the subtle hint of a human followed suit. We're we being followed? I scanned the area, but only saw the auras of other Pokemon.

 _"You won't be able to find me."_

Growling in frustration, I turned my attention back to Blaziken.

It smirked as the voice chuckled. _"Don't try and pursue Blaziken while you're looking like that."_

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. _"You saying I don't have a chance of finding you because I'm stuck like this, a Lucario?"_ Blaze wrapped it's tail around my waist as I made to jump and launch an aura sphere at it.

 _"You are quite entertaining,"_ the voice chuckled, the light disappearing to reveal that Blaziken was gone as well. _"I hope we meet again."_

I cursed, slipping out of Blaze's hold and marching to punch a nearby boulder. "Who does he think he is, treating me like that?" Huffing, I plopped down into a cross legged position as Blaze rolled his eyes and got comfortable next to another boulder. _"Still...smelled awfully nice for a human, let alone a Pokemon..."_

 _..._

I woke to the sound of raining and was surprised to find myself waking up in a cave rather than near the lake. The sound of wings drew my attention to the cave entrance in time to see Blaze coming at me. Unable to stop his advance, I braced myself but was blown backward into the cave wall. _"Hey, there, bud."_ I greeted, reaching up to scratch the back of my head but paused, my eyes locked on the sight before me: my hand was still a paw.

Blaze came up and nuzzled my chest as I punched the floor. Breathing deeply, I calmed my anger and my aura gradually faded from crimson red to a subtle teal. _"Guess I shouldn't complain, huh?"_ I rubbed his muzzle, smiling. _"I could be a Magikarp or even a Trubbish."_

He blew softly in my face, growling softly while placing some fruit in my lap. As we enjoyed our "fruitful" meal, I studied my appearance and found something alarming. Not only were my hands paws, but so were my feet; my entire body was covered in fur, which had become dirty from last night's adventure but what should have been blue was colored Crimson instead. I had truly become a Lucario, but it should have worn off by now. Why weren't the cells being replaced by my human ones? Was there something wrong with the cells or was I the problem?

 _"I think it has something to do with all those fire-type cells,"_ I pondered, cupping my hands. Gathering my aura into a bone club, I noticed that the ends had balls of red flames surrounding them. Shrinking it, I created an aura sphere, not surprised that it too was red. _"Is it possible that I'm a fire-type+fighting-type+steel-type hybrid?"_

 _"You're on the right track."_ I leapt up as Blaziken approached the fire, shaking the rain from itself and holding a up a claw. _"Don't go getting your tail in a knot, newbie."_

 _"I have a tail?"_ I perked, twisting around and smiling. _"I have a tail!"_

* * *

Blaziken POV

I sweat dropped as the strange Lucario twisted in circles. Hasn't he ever seen his tail before? A giggle filled my mind, proving that I wasn't the only one slightly entertained about this scene. _Are you sure we should waste our time on this one?_ I asked, earning a soft nudge _._ Sighing, I grabbed the Lucario by his chest and lifted him into the air. _"Are you done yet?"_


	4. Training and a Secret

Hello, everyone! I have another chapter for you! How did you like the last one? I don't own Pokemon! Please leave a review!

* * *

 **Training and a Secret**

Blazekin POV

Crossing my arms, I watched as the strange Lucario focused his aura into a sphere and attempt to add fire. I have been having a vision for the past few years that warned me of a change, a change that could affect the world in a horrible way, and there were was a red Lucario standing before the cause with a hazy figure next to it. The figure has remained a mystery although I've had the vision many times.

We have been training for the past few days near the lake. I had to hand it to him, he had the basics down but it was going to take a while before he would begin to comprehend his true abilities. His aura abilities were average while his fire abilities were nearly level with my own.

 _"Damn it!"_

I smirked as the ball exploded in his face, leaving him covered in soot. "You have to try this new thing, it's called 'concentration'."

He glared at me, a growl emanating from his chest. "You're really starting to piss me off with your smart mouth."

"Interesting theory, but I have a beak so my mouth isn't hairy," I said, raising an eyebrow. "Unlike yours."

Unleashing a roar, he launched himself at me, wielding a flaming bone club that matched his fiery eyes. Jumping and flipping over his head, I delivered a swift Focus Punch to the back of his head. He growled in frustration when I dodged every thrust he threw at me, the fire around him growing until he was surrounded by an inferno.

"That's it! Focus your energy!" I shouted, dropping into a defensive stance as the fire forced me to retreat a few feet. "Control the fire within!"

He nodded, waving his paws around in circular motions above his head and around his being. The fire danced wildly around him, following every movement he made, slowly changing from a angry orange to a crimson red as he formed a sphere, adding his aura to it. (A/N: Imagine him doing the movements of fire and air bending).

"That's it!" I shouted, fist pumping the air. "Now aim and let it fly!"

His eyes locked on a spot across the lake, growling as the sphere grew in size and becoming harder to control. With a roar, he launched it across the lake. We were thrown back as the explosion rocked the earth due to its short distance.

Once the shockwaves had finally dispersed, I stood, dusting myself off. "Way to go, rookie, you have now learned how to combine the fire ability Blaze with Aura Sphere to create Blazing Aura Sphere."

"Yay for me..." He groaned, sitting up and holding his head.

I cast a look at Blaze who had remained on his boulder just out of attack range, who looked ready to doze off. "You friend over there looks done for the day."

Eclipse jumped up, eyes wide. "Time to eat!"

"Bath first." I Focus Punched him, causing him to fly backward into the lake. "Then you can eat."

...

 _From the darkness of the night, he appeared... Calmly walking towards the base that he had escaped from, enclosed within a fiery inferno. The grass and shrubbery burned around him as he came to a halt before the mighty army, his eyes ablaze yet calm. Raising his head high, he challenged the humans before him. His aura flared as they rushed and encircled him, attempting to take him out in one strike, only to fall back as his being exploded. Speechless and dumbfounded, the army could do little more than gawk at the place where he had once been .Unbeknownst to them, a silent figure was appearing from a darkness in a corridor deep within the base. The figure has a hairline outline the color of blood and the faint sound of sizzling could be heard as he took steps toward his goal, leaving scorch marks across the floor in his wake._

I boltedupright, my heart nearly exploding from the intense anger held in the pair of glowing eyes. A new vision? Standing, I cast a glance at the sleeping Lucario and Charizard, then disappeared into the night. I had to report this...

Silently, I dove into the lake and entered a tunnel that led to a crystal grove. The crystals shifted as I began walking toward the grove exit. I calmly stood still as numerous Carbinks and a crystal Onix approached, each examining me in turn. After what seemed like hours, I was finally allowed to continue on my way. The adjoining cave was entirely different than the first.

There were enough fruit and vegetable plants to cover some of the largest produce stores and there was a waterfall in the distant end that flowed into a small spring lined with white roses. The moonlight coming through the cracks in the ceiling gave the cave a mystical feel. I dropped to my knee at the water's edge, my eyes focused on the figure behind the waterfall.

I felt a consciousness briefly touch my own, asking for entrance, and I allowed it. My body shivered as a coolness traveled through it, but my eyes never left the figure. The figure stood as my dream was replayed, confirming my suspicion that it was a new vision. " _Shall I continue his training?_ "

It nodded. An image of the Charizard came up along with the profile of a human. Realizing that the human and Charizard had similar eyes, I searched my memory for any possible connection. A gasp escaped me as the images slid together and began to fuse.

" _Are you serious?!_ " I exclaimed, unable to believe what I seeing let alone what was being conveyed. " _So he's another one?_ "

It nodded again, as the image faded and was replaced with the red Lucario.

" _You're curious about his name?_ " I tilted my head, wracking my brain. " _It was something strange, very unusual..._ " A giggle filled my head as the moonlight darkened, striking a chord. " _Eclipse_."

The sensation of being shocked by a thunderbolt rocketed through my body as the figure's eyes began to glow bright blue and a scream pierced the air. As if on cue, multiple Pokemon appeared from the lake as well as the greenery. A sweet scent filled the cave as the grass-types released their sweet smelling pollen, humming echoed off the walls as the fair-types began to sing softly, and the water began to change colors from the water-types using Aqua Ring. The glow diminished after a few seconds and the figure collapsed, gesturing for me to leave.

" _Understood_." I stood as the link was severed, leaving me exhausted.

* * *

Unknown POV

I turned back to return the way I had come, my chest heavy and tight. Behind me was a being that has known nothing but agony and I had the audacity to turn my back on them. I had done nothing back then and I had chosen not to do anything now. For years now I had been silent, occasionally acting as needed, but that was soon going to change. No longer would I remain on the sidelines, no longer would I remain silent. The time for me to act was now, and turning away was no longer an option. After all, it appeared that my identity would be revealed soon enough...

* * *

Eclipse POV

 _"Help me..."_

I bolted upright, my ears alert.

 _"Please..."_

Expanding my aura, I searched the surrounding area for the source. The second my aura reached the lake, I found myself surrounded by a swirling blue vortex. Flashes of different places and people filled my mind as the cries intensified, growing louder and becoming more painful to bear. I felt my heart skip a beat as the image of Dr. Draco holding a Pokemon flashed by. Was that a...Riolu?

All breath escaped me as I flew backward from a shockwave, leaving me breathless. The visions and vortex faded, revealing a frantic Blaze and Blaziken who was in the process of bringing his claw down upon my face. "What was that for?!" I screeched, rubbing my face to rid it of the stinging pain.

"You woke us with your grunts and incoherent nonsense," Blaziken huffed, standing and turning his back. "Next time you have a wet dream, make sure we don't hear about it."

Heat seared my face as I tackled him to the ground. "I wasn't having one of those!"


	5. Capture

Hello, everyone! I have another chapter for you! How did you like the last one? It was very fun to write, since I asked my husband to pose as Eclipse since he likes martial arts. I don't own Pokemon! Please leave a review!

* * *

 **Capture**

Blaze POV

I unleashed Dragon Rage in Eclipse's direction, nodding as he dodged and sent a Blazing Aura Sphere my way. Using Aerial Ace, I was able to bounce it back much to his surprise and it forced him back a few feet. Blaziken wasted no time in unleashing his own attack and Eclipse disappeared into lake with a splash. I counted down the seconds as we waited for him to surface.

"Well, well," Spinning around, we turned our attention to the voice. A giant Aggron appeared from the trees, surrounded by humans dressed in black clothing and bearing a strange symbol that resembled a test tube on their uniforms. A human wearing a blood-red uniform stepped forward, a smile across his narrow face. He had extremely high cheekbones and a head of curly red hair that reached his shoulders. "Look what we have here: new specimens."

My jaw clenched. How did they find us?! I spread my wings, ready to launch myself at them if they tried anything. The Aggron locked its black eyes on my own, challenging me to make the first move. Blaziken placed himself between us, his claws raised to unleash a Fire Punch.

He waved his hands. "Now, now, no need for violence, you three. Can't we all get along like good lads?"

I raised an eyebrow at his thick and heavy Irish accent. Taking a deep breath, I drew in the scent of heavy liquor and nearly gagged as he began speaking to his fellow humans. An Irish man that reeked of beer... This man was a complete cliche.

"You, Charizard, are you paying attention?"

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. Releasing a roar, I stomped the ground in anger. How dare he treat me like a child! I pooled fire in my mouth and released it in a Fire Blast. Blaziken released his own Fire Blast as I released my own, but I noticed something strange about it...the symbol was joined with another: Fire Pledge! Our attacks combined and blasted the humans into the atmosphere, their Aggron not too far behind.

Blaziken cracked his neck as he approached the lake. _"Haven't done that move in a while, and I remember why."_ He suddenly froze, diving into the lake.

* * *

Blaziken POV

No, no, no, no! I prayed, reaching the tunnel. My heart sunk as I surfaced in the crystal cave. Everything was in shambles and there were no signs of any of the Pokemon. A lump formed in my throat as I ran into the adjoining room and seeing the similar scenery. If they had found this place, then they had to have found-

Something soft brushed my consciousness, filling my mind with a soft blue.

I sighed in relief as images of a new location flooded my mind. They had gotten away in time. My breath hitched as the images faded and I caught sight of something red behind a cluster of crystals. _"Eclipse!"_ I shouted, running forward, but fell back as I discovered a pool of blood. Searching the rooms and the bottom of the lake, I could only come up with one solution: he had been captured.

* * *

Eclipse POV

I growled as the uniformed people approached, baring my teeth and snapping at their hands as they forced my head down onto the table. The last thing I remembered was sparring with Blaze and Blaziken by the lake and next thing I knew I'm waking up chained to a table and surrounded by doctors wearing face masks. I could do little as they began measuring my limbs, since I was spread eagled.

One of the doctors stroked my head. "There, now, we aren't hurting you at all."

 _"Get your hands off me!"_ I shouted, expanding my aura so that they were forced away from me. My vision blurred as something pricked me in the thigh, causing a strange numbness to take over my body and making it go limp. I couldn't help but sink into the darkness that lined my vision...

 _"Big brother!"_

 _I turned in time to catch my little sister. "Hey, there, Little One!"_

 _She laughed, holding up her drawing. "I have something for you!"_

 _My lips lifted into a smile. She had drawn a picture of Blaze and I training before we had left for the base. I shoved the feeling of homesickness away as I held her tightly. "I love it."_

"This is absolutely incredible."

I groaned as their loud voices pulled me from the dream. Couldn't I sleep in peace? Judging from the auras around me, there were twice as many humans than before. The colors were bright, though my eyes were still closed, and inflicting level seven pain directly to my brain. _"Would you all shut up?"_

They instantly hushed, movements of their auras informing me that they were writing on clipboards. One aura, this one a deep indigo, stepped forward and spoke with a high tenor voice that sounded oddly familiar. "Are you able to communicate once more?"

Opening an eye, I fixed it on the hazy figure belonging to the aura. _"Are you able to shut up?"_

The figure coughed, hiding a chuckle, a sound that I knew very well. I struggled against the restraints, reaching for the figure. My body convulsed as something stabbed me in the shoulder, sending me reeling back into darkness.

 _"Eclipse, have you thought about my offer?"_

 _I nodded. "Ever since the military told me that I wouldn't be accepted again, I have been wandering without purpose."_

 _A hand rested upon my shoulder. "I understand, but does your family?"_

 _"We do."_

 _Looking over my shoulder, I jumped to my feet as my parents entered the room. They both had strange expressions on their faces, somewhere between worry and relief. I could do little but blink in surprise as my mother came up and hugged me._

 _"Be sure to come home every once in a while," she whispered in my ear, hugging me tightly. "We will miss you."_

"Wake up, cretin."

A growl rose in my chest as I was lifted into the air by my wrists. There were no auras around, but someone was controlling the chains. Opening my eyes, I barely had time to brace for the blast of fire that came from nowhere. Luckily I was able to condense my aura so it acted as a sort of armor. No sooner had I formed it then I was bombarded with ice and water, sending me reeling with agony.

 _I was back at the lake, sparring with Blaze and Blaziken, but something was different: I was seeing the scene from a different point of view. A strange feeling wormed its way into my chest as the image zoomed in on my face._

Something hard slammed into my face, causing it to snap to the left. I winched as my body cried for relief, but relief from what? Looking down, I bolted awake at the sight of the boiling water around me. The water alone was causing me anguish but the heat combined with it was making it unbearable. I raised my head in time to see a metal pipe of some sort come down on me.

 _A hand lined in soft blue appeared from the darkness, palm open and slender fingers reaching for my own. Someone was trying to reach me with their aura... But I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. The blue light stretched and expanded, brushing me. My eyes widened as my aura flared and reached to brush the hand. The strength that I came from our joined auras was enough for me to put my own in it..._

"What's happening?!"

Opening an eye and straining through the fog, I saw a figure standing next to me, it's eyes ablaze with blue light. The chains were gone but I was too weak to move from whatever drug they had given me. Helpless, I could do little to assist it as light hazy figures filled the room. My eyes widened as the same blue light expanded from the figure and shoved the others away.

The figure knelt down and collected me in their arms. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay."

I fell back into darkness as the blue light intensified.


End file.
